


Golden Roses, Silver Thorns

by FayeValentine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Basically alpha servants, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bound Alpha, Drama, M/M, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Verse, Past Lives, Romance, Sehun is rebellious, There's A Tag For That, Wu Yi Fan | Kris Being an Asshole, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeValentine/pseuds/FayeValentine
Summary: Sehun is a bound alpha who cannot help taking a second look at the King's new wild omega, after all, it is a bound alpha's duty to look after the King's concubines while he is away.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF (/^▽^)/

 

_Golden Roses, Silver Thorns_

 

 

 

Sehun can remember the day that he was captured like it was just yesterday. He kind of saw it coming, but he was still shocked and unbelievably hurt that his brother pointed him out and then collected the reward for him when he was caught, bound and then shipped off to the palace.

 

  
The same bastard who ordered his capture and paid for him was sitting right in the middle of the opulent hall. The tall man had thick blonde hair and his teeth shined in the low candlelight when he laughed. His fangs gleamed mockingly at Sehun and if he weren’t currently bound and forced to sit at the edge of the hall, he’d have punched the smug alpha right in the jaw.

 

  
As it was, Yifan was a royal, a King, and he was untouchable to a defanged slaved alpha like Sehun.

 

 

“My king, would you like more wine?” The omega Luhan simpered at the man, curling up into his side and lifting a graceful goblet of glass and gold to his alpha’s lips. Luhan was swathed in silk, embroidered elaborately with beautiful mandalas of wealth and paisley motifs of fertility. The silken pants he wore were tapered gently to the floor, sweeping away from his feet and the slit layers gave teasing glimpses of thigh and anklet bound feet. Yifan obligingly tilted his head back and he expectantly waited for the omega to pour the wine into his mouth.

 

‘ _Tch, lazy expectant bastard can’t even lift his own wine and take a drink!_ ’ Sehun thought spitefully, eyeing the way Yifan's throat bobbed when he swallowed. Others were obviously eyeing the King's concubine, the little omega Luhan and his blue silks, the diamond choker at his neck no more than whips of silver thread and woven jewels. It was near scandalous for an unmated omega to even think of showing their neck, but Luhan had enough sway in the court for the lords and ladies to keep their mouths shut in his presence. That didn’t stop them from whispering whore behind his back, though.

 

Yifan finished the entire goblet of wine and once done, he grabbed the glass and slammed it down on the table with a triumphant shout. “Tonight, my court, we celebrate the successful downfall of the Kita!” He bellowed, his alcohol laden voice echoing in the hall.

 

  
Many lords and their mates, ladies and their slaves, cheered and the guard watching Sehun kicked him harshly in his side when he didn’t join in on the congratulatory shouting.

 

“Grovel, slave!” The guard whispered vehemently, his booted foot digging into his side. Sehun snarled at him and he let a low growl rumble in his chest. “I’m  _not_  lowering myself to the mindless puppet standards of this court!” He replied and the hall fell silent at his words.

 

  
Yifan stopped laughing obnoxiously and his face turned cold as he regarded the Bound Alpha and the troubled guard. “Oh? And what would a slave know of anything outside of puppetry? You seem to not recall the stings that I have bound you in, this makes you no better than a puppet and like the rest of my court, I am  _your_   _master_.”

 

  
The tension was evident in the room and Sehun stood to his full height against the outer edge of the wall, his broad shoulders falling back and his lips curling in challenge.

 

“You hold no domain over me, and I ain’t bowing to a toy prince who sits on the throne while his father’s out and fancies himself a fucking king.”

 

  
Yifan’s face darkened and he shoved Luhan away from his side, ignoring the omega’s alarmed looks and subtle calming touches. “I am King, and no bound and chained, defanged alpha slave is going to challenge my rule!” He shouted and he looked even angrier when his eyes flashed red, the wolf within raising to the unspoken challenge and begging for a fight.

 

  
Sehun opened his mouth to say more, but the guard in charge of him saw his captain shoot him a warning look. So before Sehun could get in another insult, the guard drew his sword and used the butt of it to practically smash in the edge of Sehun’s jaw.

 

  
Pain blossomed in Sehun’s mind an all he registered before his eyes slipped closed was Yifan’s smug expression.

 

 

✿❖✿

 

 

Waking up was absolute hell, Sehun’s head was pounding and he groaned when he shifted in place. The room spun as he sat up and Sehun had to grit his teeth before he finally cracked his eyes open.

 

  
Sunlight streamed in through the barred windows of the dungeon and the cold stone floor made his joints ache. The scratchy straw strewn on the floor poked into his skin and he could feel a few errant straws sticking to his arms and face.

 

  
“Me and my big fucking mouth,” He cursed.

 

He was knocked out and thrown into the dungeon before he could so much as try and make a leap for Yifan.

 

  
‘ _Hell, for all the trouble it got me, I should have made a pass for the feast food before I got kicked out of the dining hall.’_  Sehun thought, rotating his head and lifting both his hands to work out a kink in his neck as his stomach rumbled in hunger. The chains connecting his hands rattled and Sehun didn’t have to look up to know that he was chained to the stupid hook on the wall above his head.

 

  
Sighing, Sehun used his hands to brush off the straw from his body. He supposed that after the luxury of not seeing the bastard prince for a few months, he grew complacent. Luhan was despondent the entire time the prick was gone, though that didn’t stop him from whining at Sehun until he gave in finally fucked the concubine through his heat.

 

  
It was something that Sehun had to do, but he hated every moment of it. There were rules to being a Bound Alpha, and the one he hated most was the fact that he couldn’t fucking cum. It sucked because the omega or the occasional horny beta would moan and writhe until they got release and he’d be stuck with a painful knot that couldn’t swell because of the stupid ring he had to wear. Not like his bed partners ever noticed, the abominable thing had a fake knot on the base that Sehun wished were hollow so he could at least find some relief. But over time, it was something that Sehun grew used to, and the inability to release had made him the most stressed and irritated alpha in the courts.

 

  
The other Bound Alphas would sympathetically pat him on the back when they passed by, but if felt nothing more than condescending because Sehun knew they had partners who would slip off their ring from time to time. Yet it seemed that Yifan hated him more than anything, and aside from forcing him to deal with his harem of needy omegas, the prince treated him like dirt beneath his shoe. Therefore, he ordered Sehun to be bound at all times, forcing him to walk around with a ring and an uncomfortable fake knot on all the damn time.

 

  
Sehun supposed that it was supposed to make him ungraceful and look like an idiot, but the privileged in the court flocked to his side and wanted to bribe him for a place in his bed. And despite the pain, Sehun filled his nights with debauchery to spite Yifan, purposely leaving marks and even scent marking his catch for the night just to see Yifan’s lip curl in disgust in the morning when he woke up to a roomful of servants and advisors who positively reeked of Sehun.

 

  
In return, Yifan would throw him into the dungeon, but it wasn’t like Sehun had a particular attachment to the gilded and decorated room that he was forced to work in. Besides, Sehun had to live in much worse conditions with his brother before Yifan brought him here to serve. Sometimes Sehun liked to delude himself into thinking that the straw mat on the floor was the one in his old home by the ocean, and when he slept he often dreamed of waking up alone and free to do as he wishes. Sometimes he also dreamed that he was fucking his mate and he came in droves.

 

  
That thought had Sehun groaning in frustration because his stupid dick twitched in interest. Those dreams were the best, because his dream mate was all shy glances and wide dark eyes, plump lips and a cute nose. It also didn’t help that his dream mate was unbelievably sweet and innocent, so much so that Sehun brought him to tears in pleasure in his dreams. His mate was his ideal and Sehun had to resort to images of bronzed skin, plump lips, and curved supple flesh just to get threw screwing some of the court betas who didn’t often have enough pheromones just to keep him hard, much less interested.

 

  
‘ _Fuck,’_  Sehun cursed, looking down at his lap and noticing that he was now hard. He was sorely tempted to stroke himself, but the snug ring would just prevent him from reaching an orgasm. It would be a waste of time, but if he was turned on anyway, he might as well indulge himself with images of his dream mate. Closing his eyes, Sehun leaned his head back and recalled his most recent and vivid dream, it might have also been his favorite so far.

 

  
In the dream, Sehun was in a small hut, homey and clean, and everywhere a sweet tantalizing scent reached his nose, it was like the spice cinnamon mixed with the taste of sugar and fruit and he always felt relaxed. In this particular dream, he’d go outside and see the ocean glinting in the sunrise light and just twenty paces in front of him was his mate. Sehun would say something in his dream and the omega would turn around with a laugh and a beautiful smile that made his heart beat faster. Sehun usually wasn’t one for emotions or sweet words, but something about his dream mate made him want to write poetry and make a fool out of himself just to hear that laugh.

 

  
They’d sit and watch the sun for a while, the omega resting his head on his shoulder and Sehun would feel…content. Then being the wild and uncultured alpha he is, he would get horny and jump on his mate out in the open.

 

He’d take him in front of the ocean with soft sand acting as a pillow. Sweet moans and little whimpers would fill his ears and Sehun would knot the pretty thing, coming undone with a name on his lips.  _Jongin_.

 

  
Opening his eyes, Sehun felt the last of his memories fade away. He wanted more than anything to leave the palace and find his dream mate. He wanted his freedom and he wanted the little hut on the seaside. He also wanted to enjoy his damn knot.

 

  
Footsteps echoed in the hall and Sehun felt like growling when a familiar scent assaulted his nose. He wanted to be left in peace for once, but then the prince wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t bother to make Sehun’s life more difficult.

 

  
“Well, I came here searching for a more obedient and meekly compliant slave, but I suppose that all you Bound Alphas are incapable of even something as simple as self-restraint.” Yifan drawled as he stopped in front of the bars of the dungeon, his eyes showing his disgust and his sleeve held up to his nose to block out the smell of Sehun’s arousal.

 

  
Sehun felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation and he had a few choice words about Yifan’s own libido, but he held his tongue and settled for growling out his question. “What the hell do you want you bastard, did you decide to come and apologize to a lowly slave?”

 

  
Yifan growled in response and his eyes flashed red, the dominating aura expelling off his form and making his little entourage curl up submissively behind him. “Silence! I owe you no apology!” He shouted angrily. He snapped his fingers and he turned and harshly glared at a nearby guard. “You, open the damn cage and place this-” He gestured to Sehun rudely before he turned back. “-Slave on the post in the courtyard.”

 

Sehun paled at those words, but he refused to show his fear on his face. Yifan seemed to be able to sniff it out though, because the man smirked at him when the guard rushed to open the door. “I came to give you one last chance to beg for forgiveness, yet it seems that I will have to show you that punishment begets those who speak out of line.”

 

  
Sehun didn’t fight when the guard came in to unhook his chain from the wall, but he did give the man a swift kick to the groin. The man groaned and fell over in pain and Sehun smirked in triumph, standing up and jumping at the bars of the locked dungeon. The bars and the chains rattled from the force he used to hit the door and Yifan reflexively took a step back.

 

“I’m  _not_  a slave, and I  _never_  will be! You should pray to your gods that I don’t ever break free, little prince.” He threated, his teeth barred in a snarl that was threatening even with his filed down and capped fangs.

 

  
Yifan collected himself and he snapped at the guards standing uselessly at his side. “Get him out to the courtyard, NOW!”

 

 

✿❖✿

 

 

In hindsight, Sehun kind of wished he wasn’t so rebellious. He never listened to his beta brother and he often got into fights at the village tavern, even though his opponents were all grizzled seamen and he was about a foot shorter than him. Sehun guessed that over time, his brother grew to resent him because he always had to pay for the damage Sehun caused with apologies as common as hellos. In fact, an act of rebellion had caught Yifan’s eyes and made the prince hate him since the moment they met. It also didn’t help that Sehun antagonized him with insults and blatant disrespect, something that he still did now that he was a Bound Alpha.

 

  
_‘Damn, I should have spit on him when I had the chance.’_  Sehun thought with a grimace, shifting as the rough wooden pole scratched his chest and the unforgiving rope chafed at his restrained wrists. Spitting on Yifan wouldn’t be as satisfying as punching him, but it would at least make Sehun feel more accomplished since he was being punished for nothing more than a few insulting words. ‘ _Fuck the prince needs to get that damn stick out of his ass.’_

 

  
“Ready!” The postmaster called and Sehun really wanted to hate the guy, but he couldn’t really fault him for doing his job really well.

 

 

That still didn’t stop Sehun from fucking his mate and marking her before she went home after washing the palace sheets.

 

  
Yifan must have made a signal because Sehun heard the postmaster inhale and then sharply flick his wrist, sending the barbed cat-o-nine tails crashing against Sehun’s back.

 

  
Sehun gasped, but he quickly shut his mouth and grit his teeth against the familiar pain. The punishment was just beginning and Sehun never cried or begged for it to stop, something he was proud of though the scars that usually remained on his back after made him sick.

 

  
“Again.” Yifan called and Sehun didn’t have to see him to know that he was frustrated by a lack of screaming. The postmaster nodded and the sound of the whip sailing through the air made Sehun tense in anticipation. The cat-o-nine tails didn’t disappoint and it cracked as it met Sehun’s skin. He could already feel the wet drip of blood on his back and he was biting the inside of his cheek so hard now that he could taste the coppery blood on his tongue.

 

  
“ _Harder_!” Yifan called and the postmaster began to sweat nervously, this time he brought his whole arm back and swung with force. Sehun had to bite back a whimper as the pain exploding on his bloody back and his tender ribs. It had him seeing black spots at the corner of his eyes. The jagged pieces on the tailed whip weren’t for decoration and Sehun really wished he could break Yifan’s neck for ordering the postmaster use the whip on him rather than the wickedly fast single whip he usually used.

 

  
Soon enough, Yifan growled out at the postmaster to move faster and harder, but Sehun stayed silent. By now he was sure that his back was raw and bloody. He was getting delirious with pain by now and it was making him see stars.

 

  
Another crack of the whip had Sehun grunting and Yifan huffing in frustration. Spitefully, Sehun lifted his head and he easily caught sight of the two Yifan’s sitting to his right with an irritated expression on his face.

 

Sehun spit at the Prince's feet and he gave him a bloody smile. Yifan yelled out an order that sounded as if he were submerged in water and Sehun laughed when the whip met his back, this time the blood arched off him in a spray and little red droplets dotted Yifan’s face.

 

  
The prince merely wiped the blood away with distain clear on his features. Luhan flinched and he avoided Sehun’s eyes, which the Bound Alpha found funny because Luhan was usually begging Sehun to fuck him with his doe eyes.

 

  
Yifan’s face twisted and Sehun felt his chest moving. ‘ _Oh, I’m laughing_ ,’ He though idly, his head falling forward limply when the whip cracked again and he finally lost consciousness in a haze of pain.

 

 

✿❖✿

 

 

_The calm ocean waves lapped at the shore peacefully and Sehun sighed in content. He was relaxing after a long day of fishing and distantly he could hear someone moving toward him, the sand shifting under small feet. “Hey, what are you doing out here, alpha?” A playful voice asked and Sehun looked up to see Jongin leaning over him, a fond smile on his lips and a mischievous look in his eyes._

 

_“Dinner is ready, don’t you want to enjoy your one good catch?” He asked and Sehun blinked at him in a daze._

 

  
_“Hey, I have a good catch every day!” He protested absently, turning back to watch the sun kiss the surface of the ocean._

 

  
_Jongin sighed Sehun heard more shifting sand before warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. Shorter than him when they were standing, Jongin was a tall as him when he was on his knees and Sehun was sitting._

 

_“What’s wrong, alpha?” Jongin asked and Sehun shivered when the warmth of his breath brushed his neck, right next to his moon shaped scar._

 

  
_“Nothing’s wrong….I just feel…Lost?” He hesitantly said._

 

  
_Jongin shifted behind him and Sehun tensed when something warm and rounded brushed against his lower back. “Well, even if you get lost and feel like the tumultuous sea, even if your eyes fill with sadness and you look through me at times, I’ll stay right here, at your side.” Jongin murmured against his skin, his lips pressing into Sehun’s mating scar with a light butterfly kiss. “I know that you won’t tell me all your worries, but please, don’t feel as if you are alone.”_

 

  
_Sehun turned his head back and he saw Jongin’s worried face, his wide brown eyes filled with pain for his mate’s sadness. “Silly, who said anything about feeling lonely?” Sehun asked, leaning forward and bumping his head against Jongin’s._

 

  
_Jongin smiled, but it looked like a grimace and he sighed against Sehun’s lips. "You know, loneliness loves being lost.”_

 

  
_Sehun stared at Jongin, who met his gaze before he sighed and stood up, his loose clothing moving with him and Sehun felt paralyzed as he watched him turn around, walking back to the hut with small cautious steps. He felt stunned and he found himself following after Jongin, missing his warmth and his loving eyes. He hated when he was sad, and though he didn’t know what was wrong with him now, he wanted to comfort Jongin, not make him cry. Crying wasn’t good for the baby._

 

 

✿❖✿

 

 

Sehun jolted awake and he blinked away the tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes. Nothing but the soothing scent of lavender reached his nose and Sehun lifted his head, his arms moving to support him automatically, however Sehun’s arms trembled and he fell face first into a pillow.

 

Pain radiated from his back and Sehun cursed aloud, finally remembering that he was injured.

 

  
“Fucking prince! I’ll tie him to the post one day and let the whip fall on him for once!” He shouted, his words muffled by the delicate smelling pillow.

 

  
“Tsk, cursing so early in the morning is not good for one’s health.” A calm voice chided gently and Sehun groaned again, turning his head so that he wasn’t smothered by the pillow he was using.

 

  
“Oh, it’s Yixing, the  _miracle_  doctor who can cure  _any_  ailment in the royal family!” Sehun said snidely, the pain in his back making him feel frustrated. “I’m sure that the King is recovering from his ten year illness with haste with the Great Miracle Doctor Yixing at his side!”

 

  
Yixing smiled at him and Sehun could see his eyebrow twitch. “Well, in the palace, our reputations tend to precede us.” He replied coolly and Sehun watched as the doctor strolled into the room and began rifling through the opulent cabinet set against the wall. “Though your reputation is sullied and you are known as the wild dog of the courts. A rarity among all the other docile Bound Alphas.”

 

  
Sehun scoffed. “Wild dog, is that the most scathing thing that the court whores can say about me?” He asked.

 

  
Yixing smirked wryly and he adjusted the framed lenses in front of his eyes. “You are not one to talk, you are a whore in your own right, Sehun.”

 

  
Sehun frowned and he turned his head so that he faced the wall. Yixing chuckled and Sehun heard him gather a few things before he set a chair next to him. “ _Aww_ , are you sulking now?” He asked with amusement lacing his tone. Sehun disliked the doctor very much, but he hated Yifan more. It was just annoying to deal with the beta doctor because his naturally neutral pheromones made him feel relaxed, even though Sehun was sure the bastard experimented with him while he was sleeping. Yixing also tended to say things that cut him deep and he always had knowing look in his eyes, like he knew that what he was saying got to Sehun.

 

  
Yixing received a grunt from Sehun as his answer and he laughed, adjusting the ridiculous contraption on his eyes. “Was that too much? I apologize if I have offended your delicate sensibilities.”

 

  
Sehun turned to face the doctor again and he glared at him. “I’m not fucking  _delicate_  you fake!” He growled.

 

  
Yixing ignored him while unwrapping a sheaf of leather, soon revealing a ceramic pot that was bound with twine. Humming lightly, he untied the painted pot and he pulled off the lid. The scent of bitter herbs filled the air and it was so familiar to Sehun by now that he didn’t even blink when the doctor scooped up a fair amount of the green paste.

 

  
“This will sting, but it is infused with enough omega saliva to heal you up by the end of the day.” Yixing said, repeating the words Sehun had heard nearly a thousand times by now. By contrast, omegas could heal with their saliva. Alphas had some venom in their fangs but any omega could negate the effect with simple lick, it was beyond useful when soldiers injured one another in savage fights that could end up with multiple alpha bites.

 

  
“Get on with it, I’m not some pup you need to comfort Doctor.” Sehun grit out and Yixing raised a brow at him as he efficiently began spreading the healing paste over his opened and raw wounds. The doctor must have cleaned him while he was sleeping and Sehun was glad that he wasn’t awake to feel the rough cloth or the hot water on his back.

 

  
Sehun barely flinched at the small burn of the herbs. In his opinion, nothing could ever hurt worse than the crack of a whip on bare and bloody skin already littered with wounds.

 

  
“Why are you so stubborn? Surely you must tire of the near routine punishments.” Yixing broke the silence. “It’d be easier on your body and you’d have a much more comfortable life if you just listened to the prince and followed orders.”

 

  
Sehun opened his eyes and he glared at Yixing, his lips already curling back in a snarl that had no effect on the indifferent beta. “I’m not going to act as a slave, because I’m  _not_  one! He’ll never have the satisfaction of me bowing my head or kissing his feet and groveling to him like every other coward in this fucking place. He can’t bring me down!”

 

  
Yixing blinked at him and the reflection of the glass lenses in front of his eyes blinded Sehun for a few seconds. “You already are a slave, why fight the chains already on your wrists, why deny anyone who comes to you for pleasure, why even bother to fight when life’s comforts depend on your submission? I’m sure any alpha within the kingdom would kill to take your place within the courts as a favored Bound Alpha.” As he was speaking, he finished placing the paste on Sehun’s back and he sat back with his hands clasped in his lap, his eyes searching Sehun for an explanation.

 

  
“ _Bound Alpha_.” Sehun spat darkly. “Do you even understand the meaning of it? Of course not.” He answered and his eyes became glazed with and anger and a sadness that Yixing couldn’t help but admire. “A Bound Alpha gives up his most basic instinct to  _dominate_  when the stupid ring is placed on their body. It’s like a chain or a curse that makes an alpha weak and unable to claim an omega or beta. Not claiming, not finding release, obeying and submitting, that’s against everything an alpha is made to be and I  _won’t_  subject myself to that! I’d be no better than the omega whores who line the streets at night to beg for anyone to spend the night with them for a few coins. I fuck on my own terms and Yifan would have to kill me before I ever acted like a submissive fucking  _Bound Alpha_.”

 

  
Yixing fixed the lenses on his face and the sound of Sehun’s panting filled the room, the spittle from his shouting having soaked into his pillow. The smell of anger was strong even to his own nose and Sehun wondered why Yixing wasn’t shrinking back in fright.

 

  
“Rancor never fixed any situation, though I suppose it is what keeps your resolve to fight strong.” Yixing said calmly, eyeing Sehun thoughtfully. “Though such strong feelings can make one reckless and for that, I cannot help you in this, nor can I use your help without feeling as if you will expose every secret with one well worded rant.”

 

  
Confused, Sehun opened his mouth, “Doctor, what-”

 

  
“Yixing! The King requests your presence at his bedside, another fit has occurred and he won’t accept his medicine unless it comes directly from you!” A little squire interrupted. The pup was no more than ten years old and Sehun hated that such youths were born into a subservient station within the palace.

 

“Very well, I will attend to him now.” Yixing said with a sigh as he gathered up his stuff and put it away, his hands moving swiftly in practiced movements. He grabbed a leather bound journal along with an apothecary’s box full of ceramic pots that smelled foul and unnatural to Sehun.

 

  
The pup nodded and beamed when Yixing gave him an indulgent pat on the head.

 

“Oh,” The doctor gasped aloud, turning to face Sehun still lying on his stomach in the medicine room. “Your wounds will heal within the day, however I strongly advise you to stay in bed and keep your mouth shut. Angering someone who may attack while you are weak will not benefit either of us.” He warned with a stern expression.

 

  
Sehun mustered the strength to wave him off with a toss of his hands. “Fuck off.” He said with no real bite in his words. The talk earlier wore him out and he felt more confused than ever, which is a feat in itself considering the fact that the doctor spoke in fancy medical terms that Sehun never understood.

 

  
With one last look, Yixing left the room and Sehun was left alone with his thoughts. Yixing was saying something about secrets and had Sehun been smarter or more in a nosey mood, he’d have pestered the doctor for answers until he cracked and told him something. It was a long shot because it took everyone in the palace to learn his birth name after two years, but Sehun was stubborn and he had nothing but time on his hands. Especially now that he was too weak to move and actually attend to his duties within the courts.

 

  
‘ _Tch. Those horny bitches can use their fucking hands for once._ ’ Sheun thought spitefully, thinking of all the labors of sex. He used to like it and he was considered something of a rogue in his old village because he jumped on every woman and boy who gave him more than one appreciative glance. His brother was sore at him for sleeping with the village’s chief’s daughter, an omega he was sweet on. Too bad she liked alphas and insisted on doing inappropriate things within the village temple. Maybe it was her way of spiting her father for refusing to let her marry. The old man was dead set on making her a temple maiden but since she lost her innocence no temple would accept her.

 

  
Letting his mind wander to the joys of omegas before he was bound, Sehun eventually found himself thinking of his dream. Recently they had gotten more vivid and more detailed aside from fucking freely, and it was leading Sehun to feel as if they were memories rather than something his idle brain conjured up.

 

  
After all, it wouldn’t make much sense for Sehun to dream of a mate when he hated all forms of ownership. Being mated would only tie him down and force him to feel; even the thought of it had Sehun cringing because he couldn’t deal with his own emotions at times, how was he going to deal with the emotions of someone who had the power to kill him?  
At least that’s what he was led to believe. His brother told him stories of their parents, a mated alpha and omega who loved each other so much that when his mother died giving birth to him, Sehun’s father followed soon after. It was probably meant to be comforting, the story of how their parents love was strong enough to transcend death, but Sehun found it horrifying. If his mate died, he’d find another one and never leave his pups to fend for themselves in a village full of judgmental assholes. Though when he’d said that aloud, his brother gasped and Sehun got the only whipping he ever received in his life then. He guessed even betas lost their temper from time to time.

 

  
Then again, the Sehun that was in his dream was content with things, he wasn’t scared of commitment and he even took pride in moments when his omega marked him with timid little kisses and scratches during sex. Hell it felt good and sometimes Sehun wanted to find Jongin just to bite him and claim him. It was a foreign concept to him because the current Sehun hated any marks and he always took his partners from behind or bound their hands so that trimmed little claws wouldn’t mark up his scarred back. He also never kissed anyone here within the five years he’d been in the palace.

 

  
‘ _Aish, I should just never sleep again, the little omega is too much trouble for a dream fuck.’_  Sehun thought with a restless grunt. He raised himself onto his knees and Sehun gingerly searched for his clothes. Yixing had specifically told him to stay in bed but Sehun was practically the incarnation of rebellion.

 

  
So he moved slowly and pulled a loose fitted shirt over his head. It wasn’t the soft and silken fabric that the concubines loved to dress their Bound Alphas in, but it wasn’t near as rough as the cheap wool and linen that Sehun used to wear back in his village, so it was bearable.

 

  
Gingerly Sehun flexed his arms and the skin on his back and shoulders pulled taught with the movement. It felt like an uncomfortable tugging, but the wounds didn’t reopen and the green poultice on them didn’t crack even though it was dry.

 

  
Smiling, Sehun quickly stood up and left the medicine room, intent on leaving and paying the bath house a visit. Maybe if he pulled a cutesy, helpless act one of the old omegas running the bath house will send a pretty maid to help wash his back, healing poultice be damned. He didn’t need the assistance of some faceless omega to heal on his own.

 

 

✿❖✿

 

 

 

 

 

_Useless Author Fact #1:_

_I saw Bang, Bang, Bang on buzzfeed, thought Teayang was hot, and then got into K-Pop (^.^)♪_

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun sees Kris' new omega concubine and is more intruiged than he should be.

 

_Golden Roses, Silver Thorns_

 

 

 

Sehun sighed as he came out of the steamy tiled room. He felt much better now that he’d gotten a chance to wash away the grime on his skin and before he washed it off, the poultice had healed up his cuts so that they were no more than light scratches and freshly healed pink lines.

  
“Come back here anytime Sehun.” The old lady running the bath house said, the pipe hanging from her mouth billowing smoke with every breath.

  
Sehun smiled and he felt good enough to wink cheekily at the old woman’s granddaughter. The pup giggled and waved back, yelling out bye as he walked down the paved way to the inner courts.

  
He wasn’t allowed to leave the palace in general, but it had an inner and outer court that could be freely traversed. Humming a little under his breath, Sehun passed the gate and he actually took a moment to admire the small garden located within the middle of the courtyard. The balconies of the upper level of the palace over looked the garden and Sehun knew that the concubines usually flocked to the place, set on comfortable cushions and eating fruit and delicate desserts the cook made every day.

  
_‘I wonder where all the little leeches are.’_ Sehun thought, glancing up at the empty balconies. By noon, everyone was out here, gossiping and waiting on the side while their mates or partners did some sort of political business inside the palace. ‘ _Am I missing something?’_ As far as he knew, today wasn’t a holiday.

  
Little footsteps rushed past Sehun and he turned his head to see the pup from Yixing’s room earlier running around frantically with red cloth bunched up under his little arms.

“Hey!” Sehun called and his deep voice made the pup jump.

  
“Y-yes alpha!?” He answered, stopping and rushing in front of him, bowing down quickly. He looked flushed and tired.

“Uhh, do you know what’s going on? This place is empty.”

  
The boy nodded and his too long fluffy hair bounced in his eyes before he blew it out of his face. “Yes alpha, the prince is expecting a new concubine today!” He said and he looked around before he leaned closer to Sehun and dropped his voice to a low whisper. “Mama said he’s a wild omega from Kita! And the prince is only accepting him ‘cause their King threatened a war with us if they didn’t at least bond and be family.”

  
Sehun laughed and he fondly ruffled the pup’s hair. He was really bright and he seemed to have a happy disposition. “The land of Kita huh, didn’t the prince celebrate their downfall last night?” He asked, leaning down to whisper the last part in the pup’s ear like a secret.

  
The boy laughed and he giggled at the silly alpha. The other adults never really bothered to talk to him, they just ordered him to do stuff. “Heh, Mama said that the prince likes to talk a lot when he has _spirits_ in him. I don’t think anyone haunted can speak, but Mama don’t believe me.” He said with a huff, looking confused for a moment.

  
Sehun chuckled and he stood back up. “Your Mama knows her stuff, though I think she meant the prince talks a lot when he drinks too much wine.”

  
“Wine? Is that the one that smells really sweet and strong?” The pup asked, tilting his head and looking up at Sehun curiously.

“The very one,” Sehun replied gravely. “But only fools and rich men drink it, so be a good pup and stay away from it.”

  
The boy nodded vigorously and his hair flopped back into his face. “Yes alpha!”

Sehun smiled genuinely. “Well thank you for talking to me, I think I’ll leave and see what all the fuss is about.” He said and the pup waved at him before he turned and ran off again, looking a bit more cheerful than before.

  
‘ _A new concubine, huh?’_ Sehun thought idly, leisurely strolling past the garden and into the halls of the palace. ‘ _I’m not surprised, the horny bastard likes collecting pretty things and he likes keeping a collection that he can’t even take care of properly alone._ ’ He snorted and he thought of all the omegas Yifan kept around in his pleasure quarters. Luhan was a famous beauty in the courts and he appeared to be a favorite of the greedy prince’s. Though occasionally Yifan did have a few others by his side, they all varied and had their own charm and beauty.

Some of the other Bound Alphas were envious of him for taking care of Yifan’s harem, but it took a lot of stamina and Sehun sometimes wished that Yifan hadn’t caught him. It was hell when more than one omega went into heat at the same time.

Walking past a room full of frantic maidservants, Sehun turned down a familiar path leading to his room. It wasn’t his specifically, though the room was one given to him so that he could perform like a _good little Bound Alpha._ He had snapped his teeth at the guard who said that and he’d had his fangs filed down the next day. Wild alpha bites were apparently harder to treat than the tamed clean ones of the courts.

Standing in front of the curtained room, Sehun roughly pushed aside the curtains and the familiar stifling scent of incense filled the room. Silk cushions littered the floor and Sehun let the sheer curtains fall back into place over the doorway. A modest trunk was lined against the wall opposite the open doorway and Sehun made his way to it with practiced ease. Lifting the heavy lid, soft fabric spilled out and Sehun picked the least decorative one. He hated that most were gifts from the people he had to entertain, and the silken dyed fabric and servant embroidered clothing were things he often pushed aside.

  
Dressing quickly, Sehun looked up and his reflection was staring back at him from the mirrored ceiling. Dark hair swept across his forehead and he pushed it back. It fell into his face again and Sehun scowled at his reflection, deciding to leave the room.

Out in the hall, things were mostly quiet though an occasional rushed servant or slave brushed past him. However, that all changed when he drew nearer to the grand hall that he was forcibly removed from the night before.

Hordes of court nobility were impatiently waiting to be arranged around the table that the prince and the king were to sit at. Yifan’s concubines were already spread out and arranged near the seats that have yet to be vacated by the prince or his father.

  
‘ _Good, looks like the toy prince isn’t here to stop me_.’ Sehun thought as he entered the room from the servant entrance, taking care to keep his face angled away from the busy guards. He sat in a secluded corner and he watched the dining hall slowly fill with people. Occasional serving girls passed by and Sehun helped himself to the delicate foods arranged on trays meant for the main table. He had learned his lesson now, he would indulge on all the food he could get his hands on before he pissed off Yifan again.

Eventually the hall was filled to the brim with people and the barrage of different scents and perfumes was cloying and thick. It nearly made Sehun want to gag, but he focused on other things, mainly how he would take his time killing Yifan slowly and running triumphantly into the sun with his freedom and a pretty omega at his side, preferably the one from his dreams. 

  
Suddenly the whole hall fell into a hush and from where Sehun was seated, he could see the countless guards walk leisurely into the hall, their ornate swords were very blatantly hanging from the thick silken sashes at their waist, though they were in all neutral bronze and olive green colors.

A small figure walked in the middle of the entourage and the stark white and beaded silk of their headdress caught Sehun’s attention. Under the silken veil, the person’s features were covered and the silk ran down to the floor in a slight train, though Sehun didn’t have to see under the white silk to notice that the new concubine had walked into the room with bare feet. Every time he took a step, small toes peeked out from under thick gold cloth and the sight alone brought a smile to Sehun’s face, the new concubine seemed like someone unconcerned with their appearance or reputation if they stuck to their own natural customs and preferences, even while stuck in a hostile foreign land.

  
Hushed whispering was heard throughout the room and Yifan’s face was slowly twisting into a displeased scowl. The guards finally stopped once they reached the middle of the room and all of them simultaneously curled their right hands into a fist and laid it over their hearts before they all sank into a crouch, bowing their heads. The lead guard, a man with a stern face, spoke up and announced the new concubine in a booming voice.

  
“Young King, this is the first prince of Kita, Kai,” Once mentioned, the veiled concubine fell into a graceful bow. “We thank you for your hospitality.”

  
From his jeweled thrown, Yifan scowled and waved at them with a hand. “Never mind the introductions, remove the veil.” The guards all stiffened and the general in charge seemed to clench his jaw, his hands forming a rigid fist even as he remained bowing.

  
A younger guard, who obviously didn't have as muck self control as the general, raised his head and spoke up. “Young King, it is a custom for our people to remain unseen until the mating vows and marks have been exchanged.” Yifan’s displeased expression at being corrected was enough to have Sehun almost spitting out a gleeful laugh, but he managed to rein it in when the new concubine stood up once again.

  
“Zitao, it is fine,” Kai said and his voice was beautiful, heavy and deep, yet lilting and familiar all the same. It had Sehun confused and intrigued all at once and he felt a vague excitement settle below his stomach, he wouldn’t mind finding the time to take care of the new concubine.

  
“As a guest of this land, I will have to adapt to new customs and traditions,” Kai reasoned and he reached up with a slim hand, the golden sleeves of his clothing falling to his elbows and exposing pretty skin, smooth except for the intertwining lines of gold etched into the honeyed flesh.

  
However, when the beaded veil fell away, everyone gasped. The new omega was nothing like the ones Yifan had within his court, he had brown eyes, thick brown hair and a strong jaw. He did have a few typical omega features, like soft red lips and rounded eyes, a cute nose. But most similarities ended there, he was not pale and whiter than the moon, he was kissed by the sun and the golden tattoos placed on his arms ran in intricate patterns across his forehead, forming a permanent crown.

His eyes were strong and clear, and unlike most omegas, he was unashamed to meet Yifan’s eyes straight forwardly. Kohl lined the outer corners of his eyes and it blended out like smoke, gold was dusted on the tops of his cheekbones and out of everyone within the room, Sehun thought he was beautiful and exotic.

 

  
And _his_.

Kai looked exactly like Jongin.

 

  
“What kind of harlot are the Kita sending the King!?” Someone gasped out near Sehun. Confused, the alpha looked around and saw many people hiding their mouths behind their hands, as if the simple action would hide their words. 

 

“His neck is uncovered!”

  
“How scandalous, throw the veil back on!”

  
“Are all people of the western lands so dark?”

 

  
Looking back at Kai and seeing the unaffected expression on his face, Sehun let his eyes travel down and he was only a little surprised to see that the omega was not wearing any sort of necklace or covering around his neck, it was bare and the smooth skin on display looked tempting in the light of the hall.

  
“SILENCE!” Yifan yelled and Sehun imagined multiple audible clacks echo in the room with how fast some nobles had shut their mouths.

The leader of the guard, the oldest from what Sehun could tell, stood up from his crouched position and Sehun could see that his jaw was twitching with how tightly it was clenched. To be able to see the flame in his eyes even from the outer corner of the hall had Sehun liking the new people from the land strong enough to force a bond on the spoiled toy king, Yifan.

  
“I was sure that someone was sent to your quarters with clear instructions on customs, dress, and behavior in within the palace.” Yifan said and though he sounded displease, Sehun knew that he was eyeing the omega’s neck with the slight haze of arousal pooling within his eyes.

  
The guard looked ready to tear into Yifan at any moment, and based on the tense posture of the younger soldiers flanking the new concubine, he was not the only one feeling that way. However, before any real fighting could begin, Kai stepped forward and he fell gracefully into a low bow that had him crouching on the floor, his forehead nearly touching the hands clasped in front of him.

“My King, I apologize for this misunderstanding. Traditions are hard to change within a single day.” His voice was placating and the smooth submissive tone had Yifan bristling less, the alpha within him obviously preening at having another royal crouch at his feet.

  
“I will overlook it this once.” Yifan frowned and his pleased expression melted away into one of clear order. “However, you _will_ learn your place here. I will not tolerate the barbaric customs of your home country any longer than I have to.”

  
Though the omega stayed bowed and voiced his agreement before sitting up, Sehun caught the brief moment when his hands tightened and his fingers clenched.

The new concubine had pride, but this was something of a different variety, instead of being overly concerned with his style of clothing or his possessions like others of Yifan’s harem, he was proud of his country, of his home, of his traditions.

  
And Sehun found himself being attracted to it the way a storm was attracted to power. All he had in common with the collected Kita omega was pride, but he found that as two people displaced within the palace, it was all they had. And as the feast wore on, and the peace agreement between the two countries signed in blood, the feeling of intrigue and familiarity never once left Sehun.

 

 

  
 ✿❖✿

 

 

  
Overindulgence was something Sehun could definitely be accused of without feeling defensive. As a free man, he liked to indulge in mischief and sex, and as a bound alpha he overindulged in food and drink. Trouble would be added to the list, but Sehun never actually sought it out, it just happened to follow him wherever he went.

  
So after a night of festivities and a quick romp with a more tolerable omega in Yifan’s harem had him in a fairly agreeable mood as he roamed the halls of the servant’s quarters, intent on finding more food and drink to gorge himself on.

  
_“-ince, we cannot stay here!”_

  
Now, living in a place as full of gossip as the palace was nothing new to Sehun, and he had had more than his fair share of eavesdropping moments. Yet, the voice that spoke next stopped him from venturing on to the kitchens anyway, the wolf within him no longer content to let the people have their privacy.

  
_“Tao-sah, you know that I have no say in the matter. I have made a vow to serve my people, and here, that is what I will do.”_

  
That voice belonged to Kai and before his mind registered what he was doing, Sehun was pressing himself into a slight niche between the wall and one of the wide entranceways, the kitchen at the end of the hall forgotten in favor of listening to the Kita talk in the guard’s quarters.

  
“ _But these people, they are so soft and so high born! They cannot compare to us, and yet—”_

  
_“Enough! Zitao, mind your station. This is what the Honored King has decided for us all, you should be thanking the Prince for his benevolence! We cannot afford to cause another war._ ” This was a third voice and Sehun racked his brain to place a face to it. It took a few moments, but he was able to remember the older guard within the group with the same voice.

  
Silence overtook the room before a heavy sigh reached his ears. “ _Kaejin, don’t be so harsh, he doesn’t want to start a war, he’s concerned for my wellbeing._ ” Now this was interesting, Kai had lost his soft and polite way of speaking and his words took on a less formal edge, comparable to a clean version of what Sehun himself would spew out every time he opened his mouth.

  
There was some shuffling in the room, and Sehun nearly fell over when Kai’s voice came back full of faux bright cheeriness and optimism.

  
_“But I’ll be fine! My King was just unused to me, I’m sure I can make him remember…”_

  
‘ _Remember what!?_ ’ Sehun wanted to ask, dying to know if Kai and Yifan had met before. Though for some reason Sehun couldn’t justify, he felt uneasy at the thought. He knew that Kai was out of his reach, he was after all to be Yifan’s first bond, but he hated being reminded once again that Yifan could easily snatch all that he desired.

“ _Kai-sah you can’t mean that it’s him! The man’s selfish and insufferable.”_ Sehun assumed it was Zitao’s outburst this time.

  
_“Zitao!_ ” Kaejin growled in warning.

  
A laugh filtered out the closed room door and based off the fluttering in his stomach, Sehun knew it was Kai. “ _It’s fine. I can’t remember much of my dreams, but… their frame is the same. My soul mate was also a little selfish and insufferable at times, it might be him…”_ Kai said, and Sehun found his own self deflate a little. Kai already had a mate, and though he sounded unsure, it could be Yifan. That meant that this Jongin look alike was not his—

  
“ _Kai-sah, are you sure? Your dreams are vague and the high priestess advised you to bide your time until the mark appears._ ” The concerned tone of the older man had Sehun wondering what could be the danger of sleeping and dreaming.

  
“ _Jin-sahya, I’m alright. I have you and Tao-sah to look after me, don’t I?”_ Kai’s voice was so fond, Sehun knew that he considered the two guards as more than friends, and maybe to an extent, family.

  
Kaejin remained quiet, but Sehun gathered from his weighted and labored sigh that he had bad news.

  
“ _Sahyi, we can’t stay here. The young King is wary of strange soldiers within the palace, we leave once the moon wanes and the water settles under the bridge.”_

  
A gasp coming from who he assumed to be Kai reached him and he wanted nothing more than to comfort the omega who reminded him of his own soul mate.

  
_“I-Is this true?”_ Kai asked and he sounded so very small even as Zitao spoke up. “ _I won’t leave your side. If you ask me to stay Kai-sah, I will.”_

  
“ _The young King will protest this Zitao! We cannot risk a war for our own selfish reasoning._ ” The head guard replied and he sounded hollow. It was heart wrenching to hear that the close trio could be broken up, and feeling oddly like an intruder now, Sehun made a move to creep away before he froze and his entire body hummed in disbelief and shock.

  
“ _Jongin, Sahyi, you have a duty owed to our nation. We will be gone, but your new life is here, with the young King.”_

They conversed some more and Sehun barely realized he was stumbling away, until he crashed into his assigned room, ripping the useless curtain aside to immediately fall onto a soft silk cushion. His hands were shaking as he pushed his now sweaty strands of hair out of his face.

  
‘ _Kai is Jongin, my soul mate!_ ’ for a brief moment, surrounded by the choking and yet comforting scent of court incents, Sehun allowed his hear to soar in joy, his wolf howling within him at the fortune of finding his mate.

  
A sleepy sigh and a brief flash of pale skin at his side had Sehun once again being drawn out of his thoughts. One of the more overlooked omegas within Yifan’s harem was still lying where Sehun left him earlier, and the mere sight of the little thing had the bound alpha crashing into reality.

  
Yifan was to be bonded with _his_ mate, while Sehun was forced to watch. What made it worse was the fact that Jongin could barely recall his dreams, and based on what he overheard, the Kita prince seemed to think that Yifan was Sehun.

The bastard really could take everything he desired, just to flaunt it before Sehun, the prideful alpha pathetic enough to be caught and bound.

 

 

 

 ✿❖✿

 

 

 

 

 

  
**A/N:**

  
**The – _sah_ was not a typo! In this, the Kita have their own terms and use of endearments, mainly because I wanted to solidify the fact that they are in a historical setting that is not quite Korea. And I maybe wanted to make up some cute and breathy sounding words to screw with Sehun’s sanity**

**Here is a basic key:**

  
**- _Sah_ is a version of the Korean –Ah placed at the end of a name. Applies to all names, end consonant or not.**

  
**- _Sahya_ is a word that is used for someone very close to you, mainly family members and older friends, not gender specific.**

  
**_Sahyi_ is used for children, and it’s used alone, not placed on the end of a name like the other two.**

 

 

 

 

_Useless Author Fact #2:_

_I have only been into K-Pop since the end of 2015. (November, why!? I could have seen Big Bang if I knew one month earlier!! (ಥ_ಥ)/)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useless Author Fact #2: 
> 
> I have only been into K-Pop since the end of 2015. (November, why!? I could have seen Big Bang if I knew one month earlier!! (ಥ_ಥ)/)


End file.
